Breaker's Journey
by Multiversity
Summary: The revived son of a legendary hero finds himself a hundred years and thousands of miles away from the home he knows. Now he has to make his way across the world to get back.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pokémon. The characters, however, are mine.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of the world…<em>

*_FWOOSH*thud_*

Birds flew from the trees, startled at the creature's sudden appearance.

"Oohhh… what happened…" The figure's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. "Burne! He knows we're here now, we don't have a chance! I have to warn the General!"

"_Hey!"_

The figure looked up. There was a Spearow watching him from a low branch.

"_Where did you come from?"_

"Where did I come from?" The figure frowned and looked around. "Now that I think about it, where _am_ I?"

Spearow snickered. _"Where is he, he says. Ha! You're in Unova, kid."_

He frowned. "Unova… isn't that a human-populated region?"

Spearow rolled his eyes. _"No, duh."_

The figure frowned. "You're a Wild Pokémon, aren't you?"

"_Well, I don't have a Trainer. How do you speak human, anyway?"_

The figure raised a hand to his head. "I'm a long way from home."

The Spearow swooped down, hovering in front of him. _"Hey hey hey! You never answered me, kid! Where'd you come from?"_

"I came from Burne's fortress, though I can't remember how… wait." His face got a pained expression. "Wait. Wait. I remember… pain. Horrible, burning pain. Then… peace. Me and Mom. We were waiting for Dad. He visited, but he never stayed long. We…"

He fell onto his behind. "I… I think I was… dead… for a while."

"_Rawrk! Dead?" _the Spearow squawked incredulously. _"You look just fine to me!"_

"Where's the nearest pier?"

"_Wha? Er… there's a port in Castelia City, over-"_

"Great. Thanks." He pulled himself up and started marching.

"_Hey! Wait up!"_

He frowned. "Yes?"

"_Er… where are you going?"_

"Home. Soon as I find a boat, I'm making my way home."

The Spearow followed for a few moments. _"Um… can I come with you?"_

"Why?"

"_I got… separated from my flock about a month ago. I'm lost, and a Spearow can't survive on its own."_

"I _was_ curious why a Spearow was flying around Unova."

"_Please?_"

"Sure. Who knows? I might need the help."

"_Really? Awesome!"_ The Spearow perched on his shoulder. _"So… what should I call you, anyway? Electabuzz?"_

The four-foot Electabuzz shook his head. "No, I have a name. You can call me Breaker."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna get raged at for this, am I?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read or aren't too far in my other story, Electivire Guild, beware! Spoilers abound!**

**Pokémon isn't mine, but the characters are, mostly.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're saying that there's no humans, <em>at all_, where you're from. Just Pokémon?"_

"That's right. In fact, we-" He stopped as he reached the top of the hill. "Whoa."

Castelia City was huge, naturally. Breaker wandered down the hill towards the city, awestruck. "I had no idea humans were capable of such structures."

"_Stop right there!"_

Breaker jumped and whirled around. "What? Who's there?"

"_Awk! Calm down!"_ Spearow sighed. _"Don't you know better than to go into a human city? Especially this one! You'll be captured before you know it!"_

Breaker scoffed. "Captured? Ha! What human could hope to capture me?"

Spearow tilted his head. _"You're really out of the loop, aren't you? The humans don't have to overpower you. Their Pokémon can, though. And then they'll capture you in a Pokéball!"_

Breaker frowned. "What is a Pokéball?"

Spearow, as a bird, is incapable of a face palm. This didn't stop him from trying. _"It's a little pocket-size device that, as I understand it, turns Pokémon into a sort of living energy for storage purposes."_

Breaker rubbed his chin. "There have clearly been many advances in technology while I was gone."

Breaker shrugged to himself and forged ahead. Spearow followed, grumbling.

* * *

><p>At the end of the hour, Breaker found himself in a Pokémon Center. He wasn't a patient. He'd been resting in a park when a Trainer attempted to catch him. Breaker effortlessly wiped out his whole team.<p>

Breaker dragged the Trainer into the Center.

"My word! What happened?" Nurse Joy asked, rushing from behind the counter.

Breaker held a hand behind his head. "Sorry. Guess I was a bit careless. One of my Thunderbolts hit him by mistake."

Nurse Joy gasped. "You can talk?"

Breaker frowned. "Is that unusual?"

"I should say so! How did you learn to talk?"

"Er… shouldn't you take care of him first?"

"Huh?…" She looked down. "Oh! Yes, of course! Audino!"

Audino hurried out with a stretcher. She loaded the Trainer onto it and carted him into the back.

Breaker gazed with suspicion at the machine behind the counter. Nurse Joy noticed. "Oh, that?"

"What is that thing?"

"This machine can heal a Pokémon's injuries instantly. More severe injuries need to be treated normally, but regular scratches and bruises from battle can be handled with this."

"Ingenious. How does it work?"

Nurse Joy got a blank look on her face. "Work?"

Breaker looked bemused. "I thought not." He turned. "Thank you for helping the boy."

"Where are you going?" she asked, rising.

"My Spearow friend fled when he attacked us. I need to go find him." He stopped. "While I'm here, I don't suppose you know anyone with a boat?"

"A boat?"

"I need to get home."

"I… think there's a Mr. Briney in port. He's from Hoenn."

"Hoenn is closer to home than Unova."

"Just look for the bald old man with the Wingull."

Breaker bowed. "Thank you, miss."

"Wait… just who are you?"

Breaker smiled. "I am Corporal Breaker, son of General Circuit."

Breaker marched through the doors, pausing only to marvel as they slid open for him. Nurse Joy watched him go, then shook her head. "I need to lay off the coffee. I must be seeing things."

* * *

><p>"There you are. Why'd you run off like that?"<p>

Spearow peaked from behind the leaves. _"Breaker? You didn't get-"_

"No. His Pokémon were pitifully weak. That Haxorus went down after only one punch!"

Spearow's jaw dropped. "_Haxorus? Mew, how strong are you?"_

Breaker examined his arm. "Last I checked… I could bench twenty-five tons."

Spearow perched on his shoulder. _"…what _are_ you?"_

"An Electabuzz. C'mon. I smell salt, so we're close… huh."

The pier was enormous, but given what he'd seen of the city thus far, Breaker was only mildly surprised. "Keep an eye out for a bald man with a Wingull."

"_That him?"_ Breaker turned to see a small, worn-looking motorboat. An old man was chasing a Wingull around the deck.

"Calm down, Peeko!"

Breaker frowned. He ran to the little boat and jumped on deck. "What's the problem here?" Spearow groaned.

Briney glanced at him with a look of surprise. "It's Peeko. She's been acting up like this all day. Something's bugging her…"

Breaker shot the bird with a small Thunder Wave, catching the paralyzed Wingull as she fell. "Well miss? What's wrong?"

Peeko struggled to stand up. _"Bad weather! Not safe to sail!"_

Breaker frowned and closed his eyes. He handed the sea bird to her owner and held out his arms, as though he was feeling the air. "Hmm…"

"What?" the old sailor asked. "What she say?"

"She said that there's a storm coming, but…"

His eyes opened. "I see how she could make the mistake. There's definitely some kind of electrical interference in the air, but it's no storm."

"_Oh yeah? And how would you know?"_

Breaker looked at her and folded his arms.

"…_Oh. Right. Electric-type."_

"And on that note," he said, turning to Briney. "Could you give me and my friend here a ride to Hoenn? I'm trying to get home."

Briney brightened. "Of course I could! I was just wrapping up here anyway. Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

Breaker shook his head. "I just need to get to Hoenn."

"Alrighty then. Hold on!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that.<strong>


End file.
